Naruto: Infiltration
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Naruto was enraged when he heard the news about Hinata's kidnapping. Lady Tsunade puts Naruto under house arrest but thanks to the Kyubi's words and his own hotheadedness Naruto runs after Hinata all by himself. The Kyubi takes this chance to weaken Naruto's will. (One Short, NaruHina, rated T to be safe)


**Author's Note:** **This was my first Naruto fanfiction I wrote... it's not bad, it still holds up even though some parts feel kinda rushed and _too_ cheesy.**

 **I think I did a rather good job at portraying the characters. Here's a bit of trivia this was inspired by one of the chapter covers, I even used it as the cover to this fanfic. =P  
**

 **Also please don't comment on how it's spelt Kyuubi instead of Kyubi, just pretend the accent is there! It'll make Kyubi make sense. X"D**

* * *

Hinata is seen talking a stroll around the village at night. She thinks back to when she first met Naruto and how he tried to save her from a bunch of bullies. "Naruto..." she mumbles. Soon a shadowy figure appears behind Hinata, it calls her. She jumps from the sudden call of her name but her shock turns into embarrassment once she finds out who it is. "Heh whoops sorry about." he rubbed the back of his head.

It was Naruto, he came by to see if Hinata wanted to eat ramen with him, to which she says yes. After eating ramen they part ways, Naruto heads home while Hinata decides to continue her walk since now she's more happy then before, she later stops at the library. She sits on the steps as she thinks. "I wish I could spend more time with Naruto..." Hinata closes her eyes and lets out a sigh but jumps when she hears a twig crack. "W-who's there?" She asks with all the courage she could muster. Before she could react a group rouge ninja's appear and kidnap her!

All was quite... until...

The next morning... "WHAT!?" Naruto slams the Hokage's desk which left a few cracks. "What do you mean she's gone!?" Tsunade looks at the cracks then at Naruto. "Calm down, there is no point in getting upset. I've already sent out a team of Chunin to deal with it."

"Why didn't you send me out?!" Naruto shouted.

"Because of how you're reacting now." Tsunade reply's.

Naruto storms out, on his way out he bumps into Yamato. The latter walks into Tsunade's office and notices the cracks. "What happened?" Yamato asks. "Look after Naruto, make sure he doesn't leave the village." With his orders given Yamato leaves. Naruto headed to Ichiraku's place to grab some ramen to calm his nerves, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He hoped that she was okay.

At the base of the rouge Ninjas, located in the forest near the Leaf Village, the body's of dead Leaf Nin could be seen lying on the ground. "Keh, those Leaf Nin were so weak." One of the members poked a body. "Didn't they say they were Chunin? They seemed more like Genin..." A figure walked out from the shadows wearing similar clothes to Orochimaru. "It doesn't matter, once Naruto comes to recuse his friend we'll finally show Lord Orochimaru that he was a fool for not letting us join him! I, Kasai suneku of the Shadouhebi will make them notice us!". They all cheer from their leader's words.

Night falls and Naruto is in his house looking up at the ceiling. Yamato is rather surprised that he didn't try to leave the village the whole day, but he then realized that he spook to soon. Naruto bangs the floor with his fist. "Guh! I can't take it anymore!" he gets up and gets dressed. "Hang on Hinata! I'll save you!" Naruto tries to jump out the window but Yamato stops him with his Wood Style. "Lady Tsunade told me to keep you here until the Chunin come back with a report." Naruto scoffs at Yamato. "It's been a whole day and they haven't come back yet, this isn't a normal kidnapping. You and I both know that."

Yamato sighed. "Be that as it may but you must stay here on behave of Lady Tsunade's orders. And I will fulfill that order, even if that means I have to fight you." Naruto looked away and tried to think of what to do when he heard a familiar voice. "Can you hear it...?" it called out. "It's Hinata's voice calling out for you..." Naruto found himself inside of his subconscious, standing in front of the Demon Fox's cage. "You wish to save that girl but Yamato is in your way... You know his Wood Style is quite powerful, but I'm willing to lend you power..." The Nine Tails's voice echoed.

Naruto looked down at the water below before looking back at the Kyubi. "No thanks, I would rather not hurt a friend. I'll find a way around him." On the outside he shakes his head as he exits his subconscious, Yamato, knowing Naruto met the Kyubi prepares for the worst. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The room is flooded with Shadow clones as the real Naruto manages to run off, leaving Yamato to fight the clones.

While running through the forest the Kyubi talks to him once again. "Are you sure you don't want my power? What if they're already gone? What if you don't make it in time? What if... she's already dead?" The thought of Hinata being dead caused the water in Naruto's subconscious to rise up to his neck, symbolizing how much control the Nine Tails has on him. "If you don't want that to happen you're free to take as much of my power as you wish." The Nine Tails's temping words caused it's cloak to appear on Nartuo.

"NO!" He shook his head. "That can't be! I know Hinata, she's strong!" Naruto tried to suppress the Kyubi Cloak but he finally snapped when the Nine Tails said "You don't want the girl to be badly wounded like what happened when Pain attacked, do you?"

His whisker-like marks on his cheeks widened and thickened as his blue eyes turned into red slits, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper. "Hinata!" he roars and runs off to track the kidnappers. The Nine Tails evilly laughs as he watches everything unfold. Naruto tracked down the missing Nins, noticing there base looked similar to that of Orochimaru's.

Knowing what to expect he rushes in, on the inside there was around 500+ people there, all donning clothes similar to Orochimaru's. "Where are you jerks holding Hinata!?" He growled. The army sized group attacked Naruto with all they got. Shuriken, Kunai, you name it, they were flying all over the place. None of the Ninja tools worked on Naruto as his Chikara arms were deflecting them all, and thanks to the Chikara arms Naruto could use the resengan without clones.

The base of the kidnappers had multiple levels to it, he made it down to the 3rd level where the whole place looked like a castle. Naruto had knocked down a statue of a white dragon, he stood atop it as he tried to break free from the chains placed around him. Shuriken, Kunai and other ninja tools had landed near him, some even landed on the dragon statue too.

 _-Imagine the cover picture at this moment-_

"Hinata!" Naruto cries out as 2 more tails sprout having in total 3 tails, he continues to rampage through the underground base yelling her name. She could hear it, but didn't know what to do. An opportunity arouse when she saw the guards run off to the higher level to fight Naruto, giving her a chance to escape. She used Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms to break open her cell, she ran towards the stairs to the 3rd level but was stopped by the leader. "Where do you think you're going?" He tries to use a water jutsu to hold her but she dodges.

"You've got spunk, I like that. Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" Hinata doges Kasai's Fire Style but he continues to spit more out, eventually she gets hit and was sent flying into a wall. She slowly gets up. "I-i... will never give up! I will defeat you!" Hinata, now full of courage charges at Kasai and uses Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, only 12 out of the 32 landed. Back in the Leaf Village Yamato's right hand acts up, when he looks at his palm the kanji for 3 appears. "Oh boy. This isn't good." He runs off to tell the Hokage.

"Lightning Style: 10 Hit Combo!" Hinata punches Kasai before striking him into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut. She jumps above with amazing speeds and punches him, then she strike him with a lightning-infused blow down to the stomach sending him into the ground. Kasai gets up and spits out some blood. "Heh not bad. You must be really special to Naruto if he's willing to take us all on." His worlds made Hinata blush. "W-what me special to him? N-no we're just friends." she looks away to hide her embarrassment but her opponent takes this chance to strike! "Fire Style: Big Flame Bullet!" The fire ball hit her at blinding speeds, she let's out a cry as she was sent flying into a wall causing big cracks.

Hinata's cry reached the ears of Naruto. "What are you dirtbags doing to Hinata!?" His ever rising anger caused a 4th tail to appear, Naruto begins to rive in pain as his skin peels off and his blood mixes with the Kyubi's Chikara. He forgoes a transformation which gives him the appearance of the Demon Fox but smaller and without fur, only Chikara. Naruto slams his hands down knocking out the rest of the Ninja there but it also caused the floor below him to collapse, how it was done it seemed like that's what he wanted...

He fell to the 4rth and final level of the Shadouhebi's base, he spots Kasai holding Hinata by the neck. "Welcome Naruto, I see you've made yourself at home." Kasai drops Hinata and walks towards Naruto, stopping at 45 feet in front of him. "You've really let yourself go Naruto, it seems that Lord Orochimaru was right about you having a rather short temper." The angered Leaf Nin growled at his words. "No matter, I will defeat you and I'll show Lord Orochimaru no, EVERYONE how strong I truly am-!"

Naruto hit Kasai with a Kyubi infused resengan, he growls in a way that sounds like he said "Kyusengan". Kasai gets sent into wall which creates a crater. Naruto walks to were Hinata is lying and looks at her, he then hears the Kyubi's voice. "Yes, good job Naruto... now kill her!" He lifts up his hands to prepare for an attack but instead picks Hinata up. "What are you doing Naruto...? Kill her!" The water in his subconscious lowers to ankle height, he looks up to the Demon Fox and points at him. "I won't let you control me!"

The fox growls in response. "Tell me, even when you were rampaging were you in control? I thought you weren't the violent type." Naruto took a deep breathe. "I was just blowing off some steam, though I think I went over board." A chuckle could be heard from the Nine Tails. "You're still using my power, that means I can still control you." Naruto shook his index finger. "Nu-uh. If I've managed to suppress your darkness for this long then I can as long as I will it."

He smirks then chuckles. "Besides, I just took a trick from your book. You do it to me all the time, yeah that's right, I "used" you to get what I wanted." Naruto's words cut deep as it hurt the Kyubi's ego, he then slammed the ground in anger. "You brat! How dare you use me! The most powerful of all Tailed Beasts!" Outside his subconscious Naruto put on a small smile before leaving the base with Hinata in hand, he is later seen wondering the forest. He eventually stops and lays Hinata in front of a tree and guards her as she rests. The next morning while Naruto carries Hinata to the Village the Hokage discusses with Yamato and Kakashi what the next plan of action should be.

"When I tracked Naruto down it lead me to the kidnappers base but it looked like a massacre had happened in there, I even saw the Ninjas you sent out." Tsunade sips some tea before looking over to Yamato. "What about the Nine Tails?" He lifted his right hand and showed it to her, it shows the kanji for 4. "It's been like this for past 15 hours. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing..." All was quite when suddenly a Ninja busted through the door. "Lady Tsunade come quick!" Taunade jumped from her chair. "What is it!?"

"It's Naruto he's-!" Some Shinobi swarmed the main gate of the village as Naruto approached. "He's got Hinata!" Since she was still resting they thought that maybe Naruto hurt her, they all got ready to attack when Tsunade came just in time to stop them. "If you can hear me then put Hinata down..." It took a few seconds before Naruto reacted, he slowly placed Hinata on the ground. "Is... he in control of the Kyubi?" Yamato asked. "Naruto, lift your right hand up" Naruto did what he was told.

"He is in control... But I didn't think that was possible..." Naruto's Chakra tails swayed in a playful manner but his right hand almost slammed into the ground but was stopped by his left hand. "Gah... Everything is starting to get blurry..." Naruto thought to himself. He then finds himself inside his subconscious greeted by an evil laugh. "Did you really think you could suppress my hatred?" The water slowly starts to rise. "Now kill them all!" On the outside Naruto let's out a roar then tries to attack Tsunade but he makes himself miss.

"Where's your strong will now!?" The Kyubi mocks him. "Gah, Naruto isn't in control I have to stop him!" Yamato uses his Wood Style to hold him down but Naruto easily breaks free. Chikara arms appear from his body and holds down all of the Ninja present, he then begins to squish them. "Yes yes! Kill them!" The Demon Fox's voice echoing inside Naruto's subconscious. "Naruto..." He stops to turn around, there he sees Hinata with a worried look on her face.

"Please Naruto... let them go..." For a second he was in control but then want back to acting feral, he let's out a hiss like roar at Hinata. Knowing what she must do she gets into a battle stance. "Now, it's my turn to save you Naruto." He runs up to her with blinding speeds but she mangeds to evade him, he tries to attack but before he could Hinata struck him. "Cleansing Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" Instead of closing off the flow of chakra, each time Hinata struck a blow the Kyubi's red chakra turned into normal blue chakra thus making Naruto revert back to normal.

Thanks to the cleansing of the chakra Naruto has less burn spots then he would've normally. The chakra arms disappeared and the Nin's trapped under them get back up on there feet. "Thank you Hinata, you saved us." Yamato's words made her blush. "I-it was nothing, really." Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder. "You did good, you should feel proud." Hinata was praised for saving the village which boosted her self-confidence, but it was really boosted when Naruto praised her.

Those two are later seen at Naruto's house with Hinata tending to his wounds. "You know Hinata, you're a really awesome girl." Naruto smiles then leans in and nuzzles Hinata.


End file.
